fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Spare Cards
Action Tournament Top 16 *Allison Kingsbury - Black Luster Soldier/ Gaia the Fierce Knight *Terryl Dexter - Banish Psychic *Xavier McAdams - Infernity *Aamira Davis - Fairy Xyz *Niel Marchal - U.A. *Dean Grey - Wight Zombie Synchro *Leon Kingsbury - Buster Blader *Noel Kingsbury - Blue-Eyes *Christina Ramirez - Chaos Fairy *Willem Ayoub - Dinosaur Beatdown *Diego Lacroix - LIGHT Beatdown/Burn *Frederique Peterkin - Needle Burrower Burn *Valentin Pfeil - Noble Knight *Jordan Coiro - Phantom Knights *Indira Pavetti - Maju Garzett *Victor Kumar - Insect Beatdown Interferences *Nicholas Hughes - Shaddoll *Julia Elsen - Roses *Kai Juvenal - Trapix *Emon Rippley - Gorgoness *Celine Loughran - Lunalight *Harrison Crawford - Igknight *Obelisk Force **Ancient Gear **Harpie Lady **Cyber Dragon Effect Monsters Different Dimension Dragon Knight: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned from your hand while your opponent controls a monster and you control a face-up non-Tuner monster. When this card is Special Summoned this way, you can select and Special Summon 1 of your removed from play Level 3 or lower Tuner monsters. That monster's effect(s) is negated. You cannot Normal Summon or Set during the turn you Summon this card. Sacred Knight Gui le Don: This card cannot be selected as an attack target as long as you control 1 face-up Warrior-Type monster. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can add 1 WIND Warrior-Type monster with 1000 or less DEF from your deck to your hand. Sacred Knight La Rose Rouger: Once per turn during your turn, if you control 1 "Sacred Knight" monster, you can negate the activation and effect of 1 of your opponent's monster effects until the End Phase. If you use this effect Battle Damage inflicted by this card becomes 0. Sacred Knight Spear-Bearer: If you control a Plant-Type Monster, if this card attacks a face-down Defense Position monster, destroy the monster immediately with this card's effect without flipping it face-up or applying damage calculation. You can also tribute 1 Plant-Type monster you control to inflict damage equal to the destroyed monsters DEF to your opponent. Sacred Knight Flag-Bearer: This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a Warrior-Type Synchro Monster. When a WIND Synchro monster is Summoned you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Synchro Monsters Sacred Knight Lotus les Séraphins: "Fleur Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters While you control other Plant-Type monster, when this card attacks and destroy 1 face-up monster the effect of that monster is negated. While you control 1 Warrior-Type monster, if this card would be destroyed by an effect, you can destroy 1 Warrior-Type monster you control instead. (8/2800/1200) Sacred Knight Reliquary-Bearer: 1 "Sacred Knight" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters As long as this card is face-up on the field other "Sacred Knight" monster you control cannot be target of your opponent's Spell or Trap Cards. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, during your next Standy Phase, you can remove 1 "Sacred Knight" from your Graveyard and Special Summon this card in Attack Position. (7/2300/2300) Spells Parallel Dimension Distortion: Select 1 monster from your opponent's removed from play monsters and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. When this card is removed from the field, destroy the monster. When the monster is destroyed, destroy this card. (Equip Spell) Traps Shooting Sonic: You can tribute 1 face-up Synchro monster you control to negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card that destroys a card(s) on the field, and destroy that card. If you negate an effect this way, you can Special Summon the tributed monster from your Graveyard during the End Phase. Chthonian Blast Chthonian Polymer Pulling the Rug (Counter)